


The Edge of No Return

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-12
Updated: 2009-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-06 01:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8729365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Dean and Sam head out to work on a new job , but Dean can't quite figure out why his brother is so tense suddenly... COMPLETE, Inc, M/M





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** My first supernatural fic!

  
Author's notes: Review please!!! I do not own the boys! I only wish I did ;-)  


* * *

The edge of no return

 

Dean Winchester had no idea why he and his brother Sam were currently speeding down an isolated back road to Ashland, Maine. The coordinates came from an unknown number, the text still securely saved on his phone. Sam had argued about how it might be a trap, but Dean just knew it was a new lead, it had to be.

 

He risked a glance over at Sam, who was still pouting silently, looking out the window at the passing scenery. They had fought, Sam had downright begged him to just leave it, to just ignore the text and take the week off like they were planning to. But when you have a job to do you do it. He focused back on the road smiling slightly, all but hearing Sam’s reply to that quote, “Christ Dean, if I didn’t know any better I would look for Dad’s hand up your ass, half the time you are just parroting back the shit he shoved in you”

 

He laughed at the phantom Sam’s words, making the real Sam look at him, his brow pulling up into a confused/pissed look. Dean glanced back over at him and put on his best smile, “You forgiven me yet Sammy?”

 

He heard the soft sigh and let his smile turn more genuine, “Of course, I know that we have to do the job. I just hate rushing into danger like this Dean, it has literally killed us before Dean…you spent….years in hell.” The air in the car thickened slightly, hell was a subject they just didn’t mention.

 

“Look Sam, hunting is in our blood. If we stop doing jobs…are you willing to allow all the people we can save die?”

 

There was a deafening silence before Sam turns his head back toward the window, nodding slowly. Making a small noise in the back of his throat in frustration Dean pushed the dial on the radio, letting the music blast away the tension.

 

*** *** ***

 

Dean pulled the impala over at a gas station right inside the town’s limit. “I’m running in to get the usual, you want something to drink?” Dean was already opening the door climbing out.

 

“No, that’s ok Dean, thanks.” With a shake of his head Dean let the door close softy, walking into the dingy little gas station. Scanning the scarce supply of chips and other snacks the small place had he picked up a bag of chips, grabbed a couple of pops and finally looked through the papers, picking the local one up and paying for it all, smiling politely at the elderly man behind the counter before he left, walking back over to the car and sitting down smoothly in the front. 

 

“Dean, listen…” Dean just shook his head as he gave Sam the paper and one of the drinks, “…I have a really bad feeling about this place…” the chips opened with a loud pop and Dean smiled down into the bag as he picked up his first one, throwing it into his mouth with a loud crunch. “…I really think we should at least stay outside of the town until we find out more about what is going on and who sent us this text….” Dean moaned with satisfaction in his throat as he swallowed the first mouthful of chips, licking his lips as he started to put more in his mouth. “Jesus Dean! Can’t you listen for one fucking second!” it was the hint of panic in Sam’s voice that made Dean put the chips away, whipping his hands on his pants. 

 

“I get it Sam. You aren’t 100% on board with this job because you don’t know where it came from. I understand that you are worried, but you gotta know that I wouldn’t let anything happen to…”

 

“Dean, I swear to…I’m worried about you! You arrogant jerk! I am a big boy now Dean, I can take care of myself! I just got you back though and I’ll be damned if I’m going to let you get…”

 

“Sammy! I didn’t know ok, I’m sorry!” More silence filled the car as Dean studied his little brother. Eyes dark with despair, chest heaving with desperate breaths, fists clenched tightly to his sides, Sam…his Sammy was in pain, afraid. More afraid then Dean had seen in quite sometime. He tried to remember back, past the memories of hell and the long lonely year of looking forward to it, to the night he held Sam dead in his arms. “We can stay at that motel that was just outside of town,” he watches as Sam’s eyes widen, as Sam’s head turns toward him slowly looking so relieved that Dean didn’t even care anymore where they stayed or what job they did, “we can look into this thing slowly alright? Ask around; maybe ask Bobby or Ellen if they know of any hunter’s that have been in Maine recently, maybe see if we can solve that mystery too.”

 

Sam’s face brightened with a smile, “thanks Dean, I’m happy that you understand.” Dean just nodded his acknowledgment as he put the impala back into drive, making a U-turn and leaving the small town behind them.

 

*** *** ***

 

When they entered the small shabby hotel room Sam was a nervous wreck, his feeling of dread leaving for a feeling of restlessness. “Chill out Sammy, seriously, we are 15 miles away from that town in a random hotel; everything is good for at least tonight.”

 

Sam looked over at his brother with a tired kind of frustration and Dean frowned as he sat down, studying Sam again. He was so tense that his hands were shaking slightly, his breathing still rapid, something really had him messed up and Dean started to think maybe they should’ve just ignored the text after all.

 

“Sam….”

 

“I’m alright Dean! Really, just a little on edge for some reason, just…listen its late, get some sleep, I’m going to do some research on the computer about the town.” Dean thought about arguing, but Sam was already pulling the laptop over to him and hell it had been a long day and sometimes Sam was so emotionally draining. Undressing quickly and climbing into his bed he closed his eyes, falling asleep listening to the sound of Sam typing.

 

*** *** ***

 

Dean didn’t stop when the soul under him started to let out shrieks of agony, he didn’t stop when he felt his hands slick with their meat, their blood. He didn’t stop until he looked down. He stopped then, backing away in hurry, no, no. He stared at the ripped open body of Sam, his frame still heaving for air even though Dean *knew* he tore out at least one lung. Sam gave a soft sob again and Dean heard cruel laughter. Alaister stepped up behind him, “Yes Dean, destroy him, like you destroyed the others.

 

Dean bolted up quickly, biting down hard on his lip to keep his own agonized sob out. He closed his eyes only to open them quickly, his mind painted in visions of Sam fighting for breath, bleeding, because of him…

 

“Hey…Dean is everything alright?” Dean jumped at the noise and before he knew it he had his gun pointed at Sam’s head, his hand shaking slightly from his nightmare. Sam held up both hands looking at Dean from his laptop with concern coloring his features. Dean let the gun drop softly onto the nightstand and let his head fall into his hands, rubbing at his eyes trying to forget the nightmare. 

 

“Hey, it’s ok Dean, it was just a dream…” And just like he had done for Sam a long time ago when Sam used to wake screaming from a dream, Sam crawled slowly into his bed, pulled him back down and wrapped him up securely in his arms. “I’ve got you now ok? You’re safe.” Dean shivered as the Sam’s breath brushed against his ears as he whispered the words to Dean. Closing his eyes firmly, letting himself relax into the long, lean frame of his younger brother. 

 

“’m sorry Sammy.” Dean heard Sam question him, but he was already too far back to sleep to pay Sam’s words much attention. Wrapped in the warm comfort of the only person he seemed to love Dean fell back asleep.

 

*** *** ***

 

When he woke again he was alone and the sun was pouring in through the window. He groaned as he got up, stretching slowly as he looked around. The room was empty. He jumped out of bed quickly and looked around again, Sam’s laptop sat closed on the table, the bathroom door wide open, Sam’s bed untouched. “Sam?” Dean yelled once, knowing how pathetic he was because it was clear Sam wasn’t in the room with him. He moved over to the window and took a shaky breath when he saw the impala was still there. Refusing to give in to panic Dean went over to the laptop and opened it, hoping that maybe there was a hint on the screen. Just as he was about to give in to the rising urge to run out of the room and look around crazily for his younger brother the door to the room opened and Sam stepped in with coffee and a takeout bag. 

 

“Sammy…”Sam stopped and looked over at Dean with confusion as he handed the bag out to him.

 

“Picked up breakfast, while I was out I asked around town and you were right, there is something pretty shady going down.” Dean took the bag quickly, trying to forget how worked up he got, he knew that it was due largely to the dream and partly to how bad this place seemed to have Sam freaked out, he tore into the sausage biscuit in front of him and nodded in satisfaction, Sam always knew what he liked.

 

“Are you alright Dean? I mean I’ve never seen you so shaken up by a dream.” The words are hushed and Dean contemplates pretending like he didn’t hear Sam, taking another larger bite of his breakfast. 

 

“It was just a nightmare Sam. Thanks though for helping me get back to sleep.” Dean glances over at Sam and for a minute he forgets about his breakfast. Sam is staring at him with some kind of look in his eyes that Dean just can’t quite seem to place. The temperature in the room seemed to rise as Dean slowly put the half eaten sausage biscuit down. “I was back in hell….torturing….again…”

 

“Dean…you couldn’t keep taken it forever…”

 

“It was you Sam!” the silence was back again, so was the look, it was so dark, so full of....

 

“Dean, look…this hell thing…I don’t blame you for having nightmares or not talking about it, hell I don’t even blame you for not wanting to tell me anything about it. But you can’t let it destroy you like this Dean. You have to jut accept that it happened, that you did what you did. I wasn’t there Dean, for you to torture, not that I didn’t try to get there, but I…”

 

“What did you say?” Dean was suddenly standing up, looming over Sam who seated himself on his bed.

 

“Dean…”

 

“Tell me you didn’t Sam…Sammy tell me you didn’t try to get to hell.”

 

Sam stayed silent for a minute looking up at his brother with something like sadness and frustration on his face. “Of course I tried to Dean! I tried to make deal after deal with fucking demon after demon. Tried to get you out back with me…tried to get them to just simply let us switch place. I begged them to just take me, take me and let you go…”

 

More silence and Dean shook his head sadly before he went back over to the small table and sat back down, going back to his breakfast. “I know how that feels Sam and I’m sorry that you had to go through that. But I’m out now and we have to move forward with our lives. I had a nightmare, yea it was horrible, but I’ll be fine. Now, what did you find out about the town?”

 

Dean took another bite, ignoring Sam’s gaze on him, begging him silently just to move on and stop talking about all of this. Dean didn’t want to ever see Sam in the hands of Alistair.

 

Sam finally cleared his throat and sighed, “It turns out that in the last couple of weeks more and more of the senior community in town has been falling into comas. There is four maybe six people left over 60 in town still healthy, it hits out of nowhere, one minute they are fine and the next they are down, unconscious.”

 

Dean frowned as he pulled his father’s journal to him, opening it and quickly scanning the pages, something that was attacking old people? That was slightly strange, usually things like this went after younger people, the coma usually being a decent sign that the victims were being fed off of gradually, but what would feed off of old people?

 

Sam stood up and walked over to Dean, closing the book as he pulled it to him, sitting down across from him, “Look, this thing isn’t something we have dealt with before, I think it is one of the things that escaped from….well the point is I think maybe…maybe I should deal with it alone?”

 

Dean laughed through his mouthful of biscuit as he shook his head at Sam, “Sorry Sammy boy, not leaving me out of the fun.”

 

Sam wrinkled his nose and stood up, frustration obvious in his movements, “Christ Dean don’t talk with your mouth full.” Dean laughed at the muttered remark and shot a wink to his brother, which for reasons Dean wasn’t sure of made Sam blush and look away.

 

*** *** ***

 

 

The hospital was like every other hospital Dean had ever stepped into, the lights were too bright, the smell of disinfectant too strong, and the staff either too miserable or way too happy. 

 

“Hello gentlemen, how may I help you?” The bleach blonde nurse in front of them was way too happy, which was just a well, they were easier to get by anyway. 

 

“Hello ma’am, I am Dr. Tasier and this is my associate Dr. Cunningham, we are specialist here to look at the sudden outbreak of sick elderly patients.” And of course Sam’s voice is so full of certainty and leadership that the blonde just nods up at him as she smiles seductively.

 

“They are all being held just down the hell there, if you have any question Doctor, don’t hesitate to ask” Dean didn’t understand where the sudden flash of jealously that flared up in his stomach, making him glare daggers at the blonde. He wasn’t interested in her at all so the only explanation was the attention she was showing Sam and honestly Dean wasn’t about to touch that with a 10 foot pole, so he silently followed his brother as they walked down the hall, ignoring the urge to show that nurse just who Sam cared about more.

 

*** *** ***

 

Back at the hotel outside of town Dean was a little exhausted. Sam was apparently too damn good looking for his own good, all the nurses in the damn hospital seemed to be after him, old, young, hell even a couple of men looked at him with some kind of desire. Half way through checking out the old people Sam picked up on Dean’s frustration but decided not to say anything about it, which was a damn good thing for Dean because he wasn’t sure what the hell he was going to say about it.

 

Sam was behind his laptop again and Dean was laying on his bed, eating more food and watching some shitty program on TV. “Hey…Dean?” Dean looked over to his brother and sat up slowly, Sam was studying him with an intense look and Dean honestly wasn’t ready for this conversation yet.

 

“Yea Sammy?” 

 

“Don’t yea Sammy me Dean, you know you’ve been acting strange, what’s up?” Sam closed his laptop and Dean shivered as he felt Sam’s attention swing to him fully.

 

“I’m just a little shook up by that dream is all Sam, I didn’t sleep good and you know what that does to me.”

 

Sam nodded as he sighed and stood up, “But it isn’t just that Dean, yea you’ve been edgy and out of it today, but…that isn’t what I’m really asking about. You were pretty hostile with all the employees in the hospital Dean, I mean…”

 

Oh shit, of course Sam would pick up on that! How was he going to explain this to his little brother? Yea sorry Sammy, you see apparently I want to push you down and fuck you until I die, and I want it only to be me, no one else. Dean froze when he realized what he just thought. That was the problem though, Sam was 6 feet of muscle and sex and Dean wanted him.

 

“Dean? Hey! You aren’t even listening Dean.” Sam’s lower lip came out in a small pout and Dean closed his eyes, rubbing his hand over his face roughly because suddenly he couldn’t think a pure thought about his brother. 

 

“Listen Sam, I’m tired and a little wound up, I probably just need a good night sleep to cure me and maybe I should get an early start on that.” Sam just nodded as he opened the laptop back up and stared at it, but Dean could tell he wasn’t really seeing the screen. Laying down and turning the light off by his bed he sighed softly, he just found out that somewhere along the lines of his fucked up life he had grown attracted to his baby brother and that was something he needed to think about.

 

*** *** ***

 

Dean moaned as he pushed into the tightness, thrusting in hard and deep and *fuck* it just felt so good. Hands wrapped around his neck, legs around his waist, pulling him in deeper, closer. A mouth tore at his as he moaned into it, kissing back with a passion he wasn’t aware he even had. Pulling out and pushing back he moaned again, louder, looking down and freezing. Sam lay under him moving against him, hands pulling at his hair, moaning Dean’s name. He was still ripped apart though, blood covering them both, bloody tears falling down Sam’s face. “Yes Dean, that’s right, make him hurt like all the others.” Alistair’s mocking laughter came back and Dean cried out with hatred, anger, and pleasure as he came deep inside his brother…

 

Dean woke with a start, but stayed laying down this time as he took deep breath after deep breath. The blackness surrounded him at first before giving away slowly, at first he could make out Sam’s laptop, closed and on the table still, their father’s journal closed on top of it. He looked over slowly and let out a deep sigh of relief when he saw Sam in bed, sleeping peacefully. 

 

His dream had been so many levels of fucked up; he looked down at his chest and almost expected to find the blood of his brother still everywhere on him. Ok, so he was attracted to his brother. Jesus who in their right mind wouldn’t be? This new found attraction (which Dean was starting to realize wasn’t so new) wasn’t a very big of a problem. He would never act on it, refusing to even imagine the disgust in Sam’s eyes if he ever mentioned it. So his brother would never know what kind of a sick pervert he was. But these dreams about hell and Sam being in hell…they had to stop. Dean took a deep breath as he closed his eyes again, wishing only a little that Sam was back in bed with him, so they could protect each other from all the bad in the world

 

*** *** ***

 

Dean woke again and groaned when he sat up, immediately looking over to Sam’s bed, smiling when he saw his brother still sleeping. He got up and made his way to the bathroom, showering quickly before sneaking out and going into town, repaying the favor of coffee and breakfast as he picked the paper up again, returning to the hotel just in time for Sam to walk out of the bathroom, a towel held low on his hips. Dean stood, frozen in front of the door as he took in Sam’s appearance. Was this the first time he saw his brother, dripping wet and naked? No, not in the least, but it was the first time he saw his brother naked, dripping wet and wanted to do something about it. He felt himself give a twinge of need in his pants and shuddered as Sam stood looking at him with worry on his face.

 

“You ok Dean?” Sam asked as he walked up to his brother, Dean shook his head quickly though and fired a smiled at his brother.

 

“Picked up breakfast, and the paper, nothing has happened though.” Dean quickly moved around his brother, not looking at him as he put the coffee, bag of food, and paper on the table near the laptop.

 

“Dean, come on, you have to tell me what’ wrong.” Sam was digging through his bag and Dean looked over at him again, taking in his brother’s back, taking in the muscles as he let his gaze trail down, an urge to lick the water from Sam’s back hit him a little hard as he watching a drop of water disappear below the towel. Dean quickly looked away as Sam stood back up to his full height, clothes in hand as he went back to the bathroom. What the fuck was wrong with him? He never thought about his brother this way and now suddenly he could barely stop himself from walking over to Sam and just…fuck just taking him and making him his.

 

Dean shook his head as Sam reemerged from the bathroom fully dressed. “Nothing is wrong Sammy, I’m just a little tired is all, I guess all those sleepless nights are catching up to me.” Dean took a bite of his food and Sam sighed as he sat across from him and started to eat his food too.

 

*** *** ***

 

Dean held his gun tightly as they walked into the house, his gaze almost constantly going to Sam, making sure he was ok. They were inside one of the currently healthy old people’s house, determined to catch whatever this was in the process of doing its evil thing. They walked into the bedroom and it was almost too good to be true, standing over the awake and terrified old person was a figured cloaked in red, its mouth the only visible thing as it was pulled back in a horrible grimace, showing its teeth. Sam moved before Dean could even think about it, jumping into the room and fired a few shots at the thing. It immediately turned on him, charging him as Sam fired again, hitting it in the stomach as it plowed him to the ground. Dean cursed as the old lady began to shriek in fear finally as the thing leant over his brother, teeth barred and that’s when Dean shot it in the head with his gun, the thing materialized in dust and Sam was left laying in the floor, breathing rapidly as the old lady stood up and rushed for her phone. 

 

Dean went over and hauled Sam up, “C’mon Sammy, we have to get out of here before the cops show up” Dean said as he walked out of the room quickly, still holding on to Sam’s hand, refusing to think about the electricity he felt just by simply holding his brother’s hand.

 

*** *** ***

 

They sat in silence when they got back to the hotel, not knowing what to do, jut knowing they had to lay low for a while, long enough to find out if shooting the thing in the head was enough to release it’s victims. Sam finally sighed and stood up, crossing his arms as he stairs at Dean. “Tell me what’s wrong Dean”

 

Closing his eyes Dean shrugs, “I’ve been a little weird these last few days I know, but it’s just my drea…”

 

“No Dean, this isn’t about your dreams or your fears or anything. I want to know what’ gotten into you, why do I catch you staring at me, why when you do simple things like hold my hand on the way out of a building does it feel different then it used to? What is going on?”

 

Dean paled and opened his eyes quickly, letting his worried gaze settle on Sam’s face. His brother was way too smart for Dean to sneak around for long, Dean knew that. Just had hoped beyond all hopes that he would never be cornered into talking about this subject, especially when the feelings were so new and raw to him that he didn’t even really know how to explain them, “Sammy look…you are my brother, you have been….everything to me for so long. I just don’t’ want to see you hurt, I don’t want to lose you either, not after I just got back.”

 

Sam seemed to be settled by the quick answer and Dean was honestly just overjoyed that he had gotten away from the subject so easily. “Dean…maybe we need a break? Just take a day or two or maybe even a week off from hunting…we both seems to be pretty on edge and it’s started to affect our performance anyway.” 

 

Dean sighed heavily but then nodded his agreement, “Yea Sammy, I think that would be a good idea, just a couple of days where we aren’t fighting for our lives, I think it will be nice.” Sam smiled brightly at him and Dean felt his breath catch as he smiled back.

 

*** *** ***

 

Nassau county, Florida. Only Sam would pull some random place out of nowhere and decide it would be the best for a vacation spot. They did get a hotel that was right off the beach and damn they had good food there. He took a bite of his hamburger as he watched Sam, lying on a blanket under a beach umbrella reading a book. He looked away quickly when he started to notice other things about Sam, like how fucking beautiful he looked with only a tight tank top on and a pair of loosely fitting swimming trunks. He looked like sex on legs and he wasn’t the only one noticing, not by far. Three girls had already came up to talk to them, yea Dean was getting some attention himself, dressed in a similar fashion, but honestly he only wanted one person to look at him and it was someone who never would.

 

He shook his head again as he took another bite, this was supposed to be a vacation, a long needed, rarely taken vacation. He would be damned if he brooded the entire time.

 

*** *** ***

 

The sun was setting and for some reason Dean and Sam were fortunate to have a pretty wide space to themselves. Dean let his eyes roam over Sam’s body again. Laying down and stretched out Sam was truly amazing, his long legs making him seem to last forever as his tank top slid up slightly on his stomach, exposing his belly button in the soft sunlight. 

 

“Dean, I think we have to talk.” Sam’s voice sounded amused but Dean felt the blood drain from his face as his forced his eyes up to his brother’s and hoped to whatever god was out there that his brother had not just caught him drooling over him.

 

“What is it Sammy?” Dean was pleased at how relaxed his voice sounded, nervously licking his lips as Sam just stared at him for a moment, his dark gaze started to suck Dean under, making him forget how to breathe right.

 

“You….I don’t know Dean, you’ve been acting differently…looking at me longer, accidently bumping into me more…I feel you watching me and honestly Dean…” Dean’s heart had stopped a few words ago, he felt a strange tingling sensation in his stomach and he wanted to get up and run away because Sam had noticed, he had noticed and now he was going to call Dean out and god knows what else, maybe leave. “it’s driving me crazy, I’ve jacked off at least a half a dozen times in the last three days…” Dean was in the middle of wondering if Sam was ever going to forgive him when his mind crashed to a stop to process what his brother had just said, “I think we should kiss, just kiss and see where…”

 

“Sammy…” Dean whispered his name in shock as he realized that his little brother wasn’t telling him he was disgusting, wasn’t lecturing him on how wrong it was to even think about them together, he was…he was telling Dean he wanted to….oh fuck. Dean closed the space between them in two seconds, pinning Sam’s hands over his head, straddling him, trying to hold the shiver back as he feels Sam under him, leaning down to give him a soft kiss. Sam immediately responds, opening his mouth up as he licks at Dean’s bottom lip, moaning into the kiss as Dean’s own tongue came out to touch Sam’s, to taste it, to claim it.

 

Sam arched up into him and Dean had no choice to break the kiss as he felt Sam, hard and pressing into him. Moaning low in his throat Dean looked down at his brother and waited for him to say something.

 

“Christ Dean,” Sam’s tongue flitting out to lick his lips quickly, making Dean’s mouth water slightly, “that was amazing. It was everything I ever dreamed up and more.” Dean’s heart clenched weirdly as he laughed softly smiling down at Sam.

 

“You want this Sammy? You want me?” Dean’s voice was deeper than usual and he was pleased to see Sam’s eyes darken and hear the soft sound he made in the back of his throat.

 

“Yes Dean, for so long.” Dean closed his eyes as he took in his brother’s soft confession. Standing up suddenly, pulling Sam with him with some effort.

 

“I think we should talk in our room.” Sam made another noise in his throat as he nodded and Dean clenched his jaw in restraint when he saw the bulge in his brother’ trunks. He quickly led them both away from the beach, away from the gorgeous sunset, back to their hotel room so they could talk.

 

*** *** ***

 

The room was lit by the setting sun when they walked in, throwing everything into a dreamy quality as Dean closed the door silently behind him, “Are you sure about this Sam? That you are alright with what we are about to do?” Dean hated has his voice shook slightly but now that he had a taste of Sam he was going to die if his brother rejected him now.

 

Sam smiled though and stepped into his brother’s space, backing Dean up against the door and putting an arm by his head, “Dean, you are no idea how sure I am.” Sam’s voice was husky and Dean groaned softly, grabbing Sam’s shirt, pulling his brother into him hard, kissing him hungrily, with a pent up passion he wasn’t even aware he had. Sam whimpered into the kiss as he grabbed Dean’s hips, pressing him against the most delicious hardness Dean had ever felt.

 

“Oh Sammy, you have no idea…fuck you feel good.” His voice was deep and his body felt like it was on fire, Sam’s hand had found their way under Dean’s shirt as was mapping his skin, memorizing it like he was fucking blind before he pulled the shirt hard, causing it to rip, Dean only paused for a moment to gripe in his head about the lost shirt before he was on his brother, pushing he down onto the floor and pinning him down again, rubbing his own hard cock in the bulge his brother was sporting, causing Sam to buck off the ground and moan loudly.

 

“Fuck Dean! Oh fuck yes.” Dean leaned down and bit Sam’s neck, closing his eyes against the moans, knowing that if he wasn’t careful he was going to explode and it was going to be way earlier then he wanted it to be. He licked his way around Sam’s neck, tasting every inch he could, loving the way Sam whimpered and moved against him. Lifting up Dean quickly pulled Sam’s shirt off, licking his lips as he admires his brother for a moment.

 

“Sammy, if you want me to stop you let me now ok?” Dean wasn’t surprised at how raspy and deep his voice sounded but he loved the way his brother shivered against him and nodded quickly. Dean was suddenly pulled to Sam hard, a mouth attached to his and his lips were pried open by his brother’s tongue. Moaning as their tongues met, battling it seemed for something that Dean didn’t even know, his world tilted slightly as he was rolled off the top, to the bottom, his brother pressing down on him so fucking good.

 

“But I will never want you to stop Dean.” Sam moaned this into his ear and Dean couldn’t help his hips from bucking up into his brother, causing Sam to make the most fucking delicious noise Dean had ever heard. His hands were at Sam’s waist, grabbing the material of his swimming trunks in his hands, pulling them down slowly, moaning softly when Sam’s cock sprang free. His hard cock straining against his stomach, leaking pre-cum in need, Dean heard a low sound in the back of his throat and Sam’s eyes were so dark now that Dean wondered if he should be afraid of a possession. But his hands are working without his permission and he grabs his brother’s cock firmly, relishing in the moan Sam makes and how his hips move with Dean’s movements. 

 

“oooohhh fuck Dean, yes. Mmm love you, fuck me. Fuck me Dean.” Sam’s whimper sent a shock straight to Dean’s cock and Dean moaned, moving his hand away from his brother’s cock and placing both hands on Sam’s hips, bring him down hard as he thrusts up, letting his clothed dick rub against his brother’s naked ass. Dean watched Sam’s entire frame shiver as he fell into him some, pressing down harder.

 

He felt fingers suddenly ripping his trunks down, wrapping around his cock before he could even breathe causing him to gasp and buck up into the hand, grabbing Sam’s hands and holding them away from him firmly, “Careful Sammy, I want to cum in you, not on you.” Sam apparently loved the sound of Dean’s voice because his cock twitched at his words. Dean pulled Sam back down for another kiss, all tongue and teeth as Sam seemed to give himself completely in it. Dean pulled away moaning, wondering what pit of hell he and his brother would be destined for, because something that felt so fucking right just had to be wrong. He brushed his fingers against Sam’s mouth, Sam took the hint and pull Dean’s forefinger and middle finger into his mouth, taking them down to the knuckle before wrapped his tongue around them. 

 

Dean moaned Sam’s name and bucked up against his brother, feeling his cock slide against his brother’s ass, causing them both to moan loudly. Dean finally pulled his fingers out of his brother’ mouth slowly, shivering when Sam released them with a small pop and then immediately leant over and started to do the same thing to Dean’s neck. Dean shivered as he reached his hand around and found his brother’s opening, ignoring the burn in his muscles from reaching and moaned softly as Sam bit into his neck as the first finger slide slowly into him. Working the finger in and out he bite his lip hard when Sam started to ride it, pressing back against it. “Fuck Sam, so hot.” Dean moaned as he slide the second finger in, scissoring them, opening his brother up for him, Sam gasped as his hand suddenly grasped the hilt of his own cock.

 

“Oh fuck Dean, so close. Fuck me Dean, I need you to fuck me now.” Dean shivered at the pure need in Sam’s voice and pulled his fingers out, taking a moment to hate that he had to use spit as lube before spitting into the palm of his hand, reaching down and moaning as he grasped himself. 

 

“You sure Sammy? Last chance to turn back.” Dean stared up at his brother.

 

Sam stared back down at Dean, reaching under him, taking Dean’s hands and holding them out to their sides, before using one hand to position Dean and slide slowly down him. Dean let out a long low moan as he felt his brother’s tightness and heat surround him slowly. “Mmmm You feel so good Dean, better then I ever thought.” Dean made a desperate sound in the back of his throat as he slide all the way in and Sam sat still on top of him for a moment.

 

“Your mine now Sam, no one can touch you but me now. Mine.” He gripped his brother’s hips as he thrust up hard into him, making Sam moan loudly and clench around him.

 

“Yes! Fuck yes! Yours, fuck me hard Dean. Want to feel you for days.” The quickly fell into a hard, frantic rhythm, Dean banged his head back onto the floor when he was close, growling as his finger’s tighten around Sam’s hips, bring him down more roughly. Then suddenly he shudders and it’s over, Sam moaning above him, cums hard, covering his stomach and Dean’s chest in his cum. 

 

Dean pulls Sam down into him, pulling out of his brother slowly as he rolls them over to their side and tries to catch his breath, hugging Sam to him as they both recover from their orgasms. “Christ…Dean…that was amazing…” Dean smiled at how scratchy Sam’s voice was, placing a soft kiss on his brother’s forehead.

 

“It was amazing Sammy. Love you, you know that right?”

 

They shared a long moment, just staring into each other’s eyes, Sam smiling brightly. “Yea Dean, I know. I love you too.”

 

Dean leans in and gave Sam a soft kiss, pulling back and closing his eyes as he pulls Sam into him more, making Sam’s head go onto his chest. “Night Sammy, sleep tight.” Sam murmurs something in reply but Dean is too far gone already to decipher it, basking in the rightness of what just happened he fell asleep, happier then he had been in quite a while.

 

 

***FIN***


End file.
